


Resurrecting Love

by MentalDragon



Series: Resurrecting Love [1]
Category: Hijack - Fandom, frostcup - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Developing Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentalDragon/pseuds/MentalDragon
Summary: Jack Frost has never been seen or heard by another human being,but during a trip to new lands he finds some strange winged beasts and follows them to an island called Berk. Here he meets a young viking named Hiccup, who is the first to see and hear him,this makes Jack instantly connect and continue to visit the island year after year until one day he visits and finds Hiccups died in battle...heart broken at not being able to convey his developed feelings Jack moves on and many years pass before Jack Frost runs into a familiar freckled face green eyed boy How can this be Hiccup? How can he still see him  but not remember anything..and does Jack have another shot at expressing his true feelings he thought hed long buried?





	1. Encounter With a Dragon Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a long time since I have written,please be patient as I get back into the swing of things

 

Jack was traveling again. Riding the wind to unknown lands and trying to figure out why The Man in The Moon had brought him back. The frost spirit figured if he searched around the world he could find an answer or at least  someone who could see. So far he`d had no luck in either department and was getting rather desperate for some sort of answer. Jack looked down to the islands he was passing by ,he hadn't been to this part of the world yet, it was completely new and exciting as he noticed large flying creatures growling a few feet under him.

The creatures were like lizards but with wings and some were breathing fire.Jack made sure to stay a safe distance away but it seemed the creatures could see him. Interesting. They were all headed to an island a few miles ahead where he could see some buildings and odd structures. Jack decided to follow them,he hadn't seen people in a while and the animals were interesting to the flying boy.

        The island was fairly sized and the giant things were everywhere! Even stranger, the humans were living with them. Jack grinned as he skipped from roof to roof and watched the two species interact. It was amazing, and that's when he heard a strange name being yelled rather loudly.

         “HICCUP!” a deep Scottish voice belonging to a burly man echoed through the village and a small boy a few huts down seemed to freeze ,his black lizard friend looking impatient.

        “Oh gods..” the brunette grumbled under his breath as he turned to look at the man “Heya dad...I um...I got a thing I have to do”

      “Ya can't be leaving Berk all the time to go dragon hunting son,you have chief-to-be responsibilities here”

    Hiccup sighed “I know dad but the dragons ARE my responsibility too! Astrid found an abandoned nest of Nadder eggs and I need to keep an eye on it!”

       The current chief sighed,exasperated with his son,but he understood his compassion for the fire breathing beasts. He gave a wave of his hand,indicating that Hiccup could leave.

       Hiccup grinned widely and thanked his dad before he climbed on his dragon's back and took to the skies. Jack’s eyes followed after the black figure before taking of himself and following after it.

   Hiccup yelled happily as he and his night fury dashed through the clouds. Twisting and turning in elaborate ways,it was beautiful honestly and Jack laughed softly at the sight. But it had to come to an end ,Hiccup guiding the dragon to an island and landing in a clearing.

     “Now let's check on those eggs huh bud,” he patted his friend's head as he got off him and walked to a small groove formed by some fallen trees.

      Jack landed on a tree's branch,curiously watching the boy pick up the eggs and examine them one by one.

    Hiccup hummed as he did this,not noticing Toothless’ attention go to the tree, his large head tilting to the side as he gurgle at the new boy.

   Jack blinked and grinned at the dragon,waving at it with no fear present. This only made the night fury even more curious. He padded over to the tree and stood on his hind legs,trying to sniff at Jack.

     The frost spirit laughed again and made a few snowflakes,blowing them into the dragon's face,in turn making Toothless sneeze and gurgle again. This wasn't a human being,at least not a normal one.

       All of the commotion that was happening finally caught Hiccup’s attention and he looked over at Toothless with a quizzical expression.

    “What are you doing you crazy dragon?”

      Toothless purred as he looked back at his viking then back up the tree then at Hiccup again.

      Jack sighed faintly and leaned against the trunk of the tree he was in.

      “He can't see me,apparently only you dragons can…”

    Toothless tilted his head again at Jack,but Hiccup did look up into the tree and frowned.

    “Why wouldn't I be able to see you,you're not even hiding in the thick leaves of that tree”

     Jack's eyes widen and he instantly sat up to look at the tiny viking ,mouth slightly open. He didn't dare move too much or speak in case he'd just imaged the response.

    Hiccup raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms before speaking up as he looked at the boy with white hair "Are you alright? And how did you even get on this island?"


	2. The Boy Who Makes Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of dialouge build up,i promise It gets better but Im still rusty and working out the kinks of the rest of the fic

 

Hiccup stared up at the other boy,curiously studying him. He’d never seen someone with white hair before. Toothless pawed at the tree trunk,effectively shaking Jack out of his tree branch and to the ground.

     Jack yelped in surprise, but quickly managed to catch himself and float gently onto the grass.Hiccup gasped faintly as he saw this and became even more intrigued.

       “W...what….or who ...are you..?”

   Jack flushed faintly,his cheeks a faint blue , “Umm...Jack….My names Jack Frost…”

       Hiccup smiled a bit and extended his hand towards Jack “Okay then...My name’s Hiccup…”

          Jack looked at Hiccup's hand and took it slowly.Amazed as he felt the warmth of the freckled boy's palm.He was so entranced he didn't even hear Toothless walking up behind him and sniffing at his staff

        “Toothless! Don't be pushy bud,” Hiccup let go of Jack's hand and pushed the black dragon's snout away from the staff.

       Jack was still staring at his hand but snapped himself out of it to look at Hiccup.

       “You're different,” Jack’s eyes shining in excitement.

        “Different..? What do you mean….”Hiccup blinked as he watched the other bounce on his heels.

        “You're the first person ever to see me! To hear me!” He grabbed both of Hiccup’s hands and spun around laughing happily, “To touch me!”

      Hiccup stumbled as he was spun around ,his metal foot clanging as it hit a rock that made him lose his balance causing him to trip and fall,pulling jack down on top of him as they landed hard on the ground near the nest. Toothless gurgled as he walked over to them and sniffled at jack carefully,chirping as he licked the white haired boys face and nudged him off his rider. Jack laughed at it all, laying on the frosted grass with a bright eyed look and a rater giddy smile. Hiccup sat up looking utterly at a loss for words at the others actions but managed to sit up after Toothless helped get the boy off him.

     “Okay you have to explain..you’re acting like a lunatic,and trust me pal I know a very insane pair of twins so me saying that...well it's saying a lot...” As Hiccup talked he took the chance to look at Jacks outfit...it seemed odd,the bright blue colored sweater and raggedy pants..that stuff wouldn't be very warm around these parts.

     “Sorry,sorry its just kinda unbelievable!” Jack sat up,crossing his legs and putting his staff on his lap. His blue eyes never losing that gleam of excitement as he locked them with the small vikings green ones.  
     

     “See Im not human, it’s kinda hard to explain but Im a spirit.Im the one that brings snow and frost and all the cold things around to different parts of the world. I’ve never been to this area before but i followed some of those dragon things here. I never thought I’d run into a human that could see me though! You’re completely different! You must be special! Something's gotta make you different than everyone else!”

      Hiccup had been watching Jack start to ramble on as he gave his half-baked explanation. When he mentioned spirit he completely felt lost and looked at Toothless to see if maybe the dragon was following anything the other was saying but the large reptile had lost interest at the chatting and moved on to sniff at the Nadder eggs,leaving Hiccup to deal with the energetic boy.

     “Right...okay...so..you’re saying your some type of spirit that can control the snow and ice..how long have you been on this island alone and have you had anything to eat recently?” Hiccup had moved to get up to his feet,his voice laced with disbelief at Jack's story,which had made Jack's face lose a bit of its excitement as he also got up.

     “Okay no hold on I can prove it! Let me prove it! I mean if giant lizards can fly how hard is it to believe I am a frost spirit!” Jack exclaimed as he clutched his staff,frost spreading from the hold he had on the wood.

     Hiccup still looked skeptical as he walked over to the Nadder nest where Toothless had nuzzled each egg to make sure they were warm.Jack was right behind him ,glancing over his shoulder to look at the shiny shells of the eggs.They were very beautiful and to think that smaller versions of the dragons Jack had seen could come from something so tiny was a bit crazy to him.

     “Okay fine, if you’re gonna be hovering prove it. Prove you’re what you say you are.” Hiccup finally spoke as he turned around to look at Jack,after all he supposed anything was possible. There were many things unknown to the Vikings of Berk about the world,both from what was beyond their reach and about the dragons they had managed to include in their day to day lives. Spirits could be another thing filed under the unknown,especially since superstition was like a plague in berk. The Vikings did all sorts of things to keep spirits away like hanging an upside down sheep on their doorstep when someone in the household passed on.

     Jacks grin grew once Hiccup told him to prove himself,he’d never had an audience for his snow making before, or at least not one that could actually see him while he made the ice crystals come into existence. He spun his staff in his hand before hopping a few steps backwards to give himself some room to work with. Jack had to make sure to give a good show for his very first audience,he had a reputation to keep among the spirits. He gave a quick wink at Hiccup who was standing near the nest with Toothless,arms still crossed and a skeptical look plastered on his face. Oh Jack was going to make that look turn into one of amazement as he closed his eyes and held the staff out in front of himself. The wood started to be covered with a light layer of ice and when Jack opened his eyes and tossed the staff up in the air a burst of wind and light snow started to fall from the sky, much to Hiccups surprise who had been stepped back a bit at the sudden gust. Jack laughed as he caught the staff in his hand easily and swung it to his side, a layer of snow appearing as he did so,covering the grass and rocks in a smooth fluffy layer of white. Jack used the gust of wind he’d summoned to hover a few feet over the ground as he continued to cover the meadow in snow ,twirling around in the air as he continued to laugh. Toothless cooed in interest at the flying human and started to follow after Jack,leaving paw prints across the fresh snow as the dragon jumped up to try and paw at Jack who flew away just a bit more,both of them ending up going in circles around a smiling Hiccup, who had finally uncrossed his arms to reach up and touch the falling snowflakes.  
     

     “Whoa! How did you- Where did- Who ARE you?” Hiccup said breathlessly as he let out a small laugh ,eyes going back to the floating boy who had finally landed back in the center of the meadow.

     “I told you…Im Jack Frost,” Jack said with a huge smile and gave a rather exaggerated bow before standing straight and laughing as Toothless sniffed at him,nudging his snout against jacks stomach and earning him a few pets from the frost spirit “I bring snow and ice all over the world…but you’re the first human to ever see me…so what makes you so special?” he looked up from scratching under Toothless chin to look at hiccup who had stood in the middle of the snow in complete awe as the last snowflakes settled down.

 

 

 


End file.
